My life with the Organization
by The Gamer Dude
Summary: My first fanfic Its about my Nobody Xenick and his life with Organization XIII or should I say Organization XVI? May be T
1. The XVI member

Ever since I joined the organization my life has been from bad to great. I got couple of friends their like number VIII Axel, number XIII Roxas, and number XIV Xion. Oh how stupid for me not introducing my self, my name is Xenik number XV. Yeah thats right spelled with a K not a C. My weapon is the Keyblade called Oblivion. I'm one of the rare people chosen to wield this weapon. Only Roxas and Xion are able to summon it as well. Their weapons are the Keyblades called Kingdom Key+. The Organization, or Organization XIII... wait not XIII, Organization _XV, _is where Nobodies- with a capital N-work together to get hearts of their own. Nobodies are made from their Others who have hearts, became heartless, and are able to stay in their human forms with a mind of their own and they are able to remeber their past, they go into detail when I was there but I kinda zoned out when they were giving that speech. Any way when I was there my life was great but that was before _she _came into my life again.

I was laying down in my room sleeping in my black robe the organization gave me. I don't know why they have the robes black I think Zexon (however you spell it) suggested wearing it and everyone liked the idea and started to wear it from there on out. I was getting up and was rubbing my aqua green eyes when my door burst opened like there was an explosion on the other side and came in Roxas and Xion both of them looking..._happy_. Theres another thing I forgot to mention Nobodies can't feel any emotion what so ever. Both of them were wearing their Organization uniform which is black like everything else besides are rooms which are frickin white. Roxas which his gravity defining light blond hair poking in every direction sat at the end of my bed with Xion with her jet black hair and ocean like eyes like Roxas's closely following. "What to do you guys want and why are you guys so happy today?" I asked while trying to flatten my light brown hair because it was standing up in every direction just like Roxas's hair. "We got great news!" Roxas said and Xion nodded and said " Try to guess what it is." I sighed and said "Let me guess Xion is pregnant" with both of them blushing brighter then crimson and both of them stuttering I couldn't hold in my laughter. "No she is not" with "I am not!" but both of them were still red with embarresment or anger I couldn't tell. After I was done wiping my eyes from tears that were forming from laughing so hard I said "Then what is so important you had blow my door down!" while I was pointing to my door that flew and cracked the window. Roxas rubbed the back of his head and replied sheeplishly "hehe, sorry about that but we are getting a new member today!" "Now we need to go to the Round Room and greet this new member" I said. They gave me a yep and nod and then I told them to leave the room since I needed to get dressed and yelled when they were walking down the hall "get me a new door!"

24 minutes later I was done and teleported my self to the Round Room. I was a couple of minutes early and only 3 other people were there Xemnas (We call him Mansex or Princess Mansex) Roxas who was sitting right next to me and Xion who were sitting to my other side. "So does anyone know what the new members name is and what his/her weapon is?" I asked "Well only two things, One the new member is a girl" Roxas said "and two she has a weapon that looks like yours but is white Xenick" Xion said. I was speechless and said after 2 minutes of silence "So she can summon the keyblade as well" I stated. "I guess so" and a "Yep" from those two then everyone else started coming in all of them in their white chairs chatting with each other. Mansex starting talking when everyone was quiet and said "Good tidings friends." He bagan "today is a momentus today. We have a new member that is chosen to wear the coat!" Some people were clapping while others were just looking for the new person, while Xigbar was... taking out his camera to take a picture of the new person I believe. Then I heard clops and turned my attention to the center of the room. From the clops, Roxas was right it was a girl but her hood was up and I could only see her mouth "That girl is acting like Xion when she first came" Roxas said whispering to me "And when you fell in love with her" I replied. With Roxas blushing like mad and stuttering I chuckled only loud enough for Roxas and I to hear. When I turned my head to the center of the room I saw that she removed her hood and was looking at everyone in the room. Her head was turning and I saw myself looking at her. She had blond hair that looks like gold, with curls at the end. When she turned to look at me I couldn't stop staring at her like...I... know her from somewhere. Her eyes... they reminded me of a crystal blue lake like the ones my other used to dream of. When my mind was clear I saw her blushing and my cheeks started to get warm. I looked at the ground and avoided the stares from everyone. 'Oh no this is going on Xigbars newspaper' and of course while I was thinking that Xigbar took a picture and smiled "You know you two would make a cute couple as Xion and Roxas" he said. "Hey, me and Xion are not I repeat not a couple!" Roxas yelled while Xion was blushing and looking down and said "yeah". 'Oh really then how come when I was walking by Roxas's room how come I saw you guys sucking each other faces off' I was thinking. Maybe I could use that picture I taken of them kissing and use to blackmail them if they start a rumor about me and number XV.


	2. New Color of Crimson

**The Gamer Dude here so my first chap was a sucess and now number chapter two is right now hope you enjoy the story... Roxas!**

**Roxas- What?**

**Gamer- Do the Disclamer what else?**

**Roxas-Fine and you totally rhymed your name with the disclamer...The Gamer Dude does not own kingdom hearts and if he did every couple would have kissed by now.**

**P.S. please review!**

After that um... interesting meeting it was time for our missions. My mission was with Roxas and Xion to go to Beast's Castle and destory an unknown heartless. I was sitting on the couches with Xion waiting for Roxas to come. "What the Hell is taking Roxas so damn long!" I said "Maybe he is getting ready or he is already there?" "Doubt it Xion" I said "he is probably getting dressed...why don't you go check?" Xion's pale skin just turned from pale to a new color of crimson from embaressement "If you don't stop making jokes about me and Roxas there will be a certain rumour about you and a _certain_ Nobody!" Wow was she fuming but lucky for her Roxas just came in the Grey Room just about when I was going to blackmail her. Man did that stink. "Come on guys time for our mission in Beast's Castle!" Roxas said full of enthusiasim and didn't notice the death glare I was recieving from Xion who was still red from embaressment. I sighed 'This is gonna be a long mission today' I thought. I summouned the Dark Portal and walked in with Xion and Roxas close behind me. It was dark in there but thats probably where they got their name the Dark Portal. When I felt my feet touched pavement I knew we were there. I pulled up my hood with Roxas and Xion doing the same since Xemnas told us "When ever you are on a mission" he said "pull up your hood so no one knows who you are." "Well lets get moving then." I said. Both of them nodded and we just walked trying to find that damn heartless.

Ok hate this chapter? Yes I know it was short but I need a little bit of help...Also can you guys give me a name to name number XVI? Reviews- ok with. Flames- big no-no.


	3. My Lover or My Hater?

**Gamer Dude- For some reason I can't sleep and super hyper so I decided to contnue writing my chapters and give me your honest oppinion on this chap/story!**

**Xenik- Did you eat sugar before going to bed again Ke-*Gamer slaps Xenik mouth shut* I told you never call me by my real name Other and yes I did. Xion and Roxas disclamer please.**

**Roxas-Gladely**

**Xion-I'm honored**

**Both- Gamer doesn't own Kingdom hearts or its characters... Xenik-*coughs* besides Xenik.**

**XVI-*Coughs***

**Both- or Trixikan/XVI**

**Xenik- Thank you and on with the show...er... story.**

After we step out of the portal I felt a cold breeze and a tingling sensation that always happens with my target is nearby. "Get down!" I yelled and pushed Xion and Roxas to the ground and summouned Oblivion. It didn't appear in the white flashes Xion's and Roxas's keyblades do but mine just came out of darkness, with its black metal with a crown for the keychain and its two square shape points at the top of the keyblade is the strongest keyblade I know and use. I felt a jolt go through me like when Laxerene used her lighting ability to shock someone if they were annoying, but I still held up Oblivion to stop the attack. When I looked at my target it was on the ground dazed and I reconized that attack as the Guy who uses those two blades and sends electricty at you (What is the name of that guy?). I charged with my keyblade and after just one hit all of its hearts it collected floated to the sky towards kingdom hearts. I sighed "Ok not such a tough mission after all" I heard Roxas say "Yep to easy maybe they should send Demyx on these missions while we take out tougher heartless" Xion said. Demyx is the Nobody that gets on everybody nerves but somehow Laxerene is in love with him... Laxerene the Lightning girl plus Demyx the Water guy... total opposites... Who would ever thought of that. "Yeah" I said "so do you guys want to go back to the castle?" "Nah we got or own plans just tell Saix we are going to be late" Xion said. I arched my eyebrows at them and said "You guys going on a date?" Now both of them blushing and saying "shut up" and "don't tell anyone" was making me laugh but I heard myself saying "Fine I won't..haha.." "Oh and also Xenik" Xion said before she summouned the portal to who knows where "Can you tell us about number XVI's Other and your Other?" I felt all of the blood in my body froze when she said that but I heard myself say "...Fine..." "Thanks and see you later!" "Bye" I said.

I was sitting on my bed when I heard a knock on my door "Come in" I said sitting up on my bed. The door opened and there stood number XVI her hood down and was walking to my bed saying in a loving and hatred voice "It has been far too long...Kevin" "It is Xenik now XVI or should I say... Tricia?" I said in the same tone she was talking to me "It is Trixakan now...boyfriend."


	4. Trip down memory lane

**Roxas and Xion-*Singing* Xenik and Trixakan sittin in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G...**

**Gamer- Why do you guys like making fun of my other?**

**Roxas- Because he makes fun of me and Xion lovng each other. **

**Xion- and besides he doesn't like her he is in love with-*Xenik and Trixikan step out of a room that they didn't notice with both of their hairs in opposite direction and their clothes are on backwards***

**Gamer-... What the Hell did you two do in there?**

**Trixikan-nothen...**

**Xenik- What she said *while he was starrring at her both of them blushing***

**Gamer-... *shudders from mental image of what they were doing in there* . Disclamier please!**

**Xion- Gamer doesn't own kingdom hearts or its characters only his computer Xenik Trixikan and this story.**

**Gamer- Please review.**

Last Time:

_The door opened and there stood number XVI her hood down and was walking to my bed saying in a loving and hatred voice "It has been far too long...Kevin" "It is Xenik now XVI or should I say... Tricia?" I said in the same tone she was talking to me "It is Trixakan now...boyfriend."_

Now If I was drinking water when she said that I would be spewing it out and choking on it. "That was are others Trixakan, I have no feeling whatsoever that involves you..." I said "You know you were never a good liar Xenik and besides i came here for two reasons" Trixakan said sitting down next to me and automatically my arm wrapped around her waist 'No no no I don't have feelings for her whatsoever' my brain said but my inner voice said ' then why do I act like my other when ever her other was around then? Like a dog following its master?' "Ok so what are the two reasons?" I said while fidgetting "The first reason I wanted to ask you about are Other lives since I can't remember and the second reason..." she didn't finish her sentence but her face was red and how she wasn't looking at me I knew what the other reason was 'she wants to kiss me?' thats when my brain shut down. "Ok... are others names were Kevin and Tricia but you already knew that" I said "they fell in love with each other and both of them could used the Keyblade but mine was dark and yours was white...Can you show me your keyblade?" "O.k." and she stretched her arm and just clutched thin air and pulled back her keyblade" What does this have to do with anything?" "Good question" I said then I stretched my arm and my keyblade appeared "now check your keyblade to see if it has anymarks on it that is black" I said. While she was doing that I was remembering when are Others first met each other:

**FLASHBACK:**

_I was sitting on the bench in the park waiting for my friends to show up and a girl with crystal blue eyes and curly gold hair sat down next to me. I felt the good that was inside her and i knew she ccould use a weapon but only for good. Not 10 seconds passed by till I saw at least 30 giga shadows coming up out of the ground and running staright towards me and the girl. I sighed and summouned Oblivion and saw that the girl was standing up and summouned the keyblade but this keyblade was white with a blue crystal on top with a flower on the bottom with white and a little bit of gold mixed together. I stared at it but then remembered the Shadows-_

"Found it!"

I jerked out of my memory and Trixikan was pointing to a black mark on her blade. "That mark was when are Others fought to see who was stronger... but since both of them couldn't disarm the other they decided to make it a draw." I said while trying to move my arm away from her waist "But we both know who is better Xenik and that is me" she said while scooting closer to me. "Then why don't we prove who is stronger then Trixikan?" "Because I don't want to make you cry Xenik." "Haha very funny but I can beat you." "Then lets fight in Twilight Town then!" "At the bottom of the Train Station Tower?" "Yep" "Your on" "See you after your mission tomorrow then we will fight." She said and then she got up and left then turned around and she **kissed **me right on the lips! She pulled back and was smirking at my face which was as red as Axle's hair "See you tomrrow...lover" and with that she pulled away from my grip I had on her that I didn't notice and walked to her room. I closed my eyes and started walking to my bed. When I fell asleep I only dreamed of one person... _**"Trixikan..."**_

**Ok hate it? love it? honest opinion please! Reviews yes. Flames no. It is short I know that.**


End file.
